Beast
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Ares is a Beauty who is loved and fantasized by many women and men. He is a war god who thrives for bloodlust and many don't believe he is capable of love until he meets Hephaestus. Hephaestus is a Beast who is ugly to some but beautiful to others. He brings shame to his lovely family and only a few can accept him and one of those few is Ares.
1. The Brother I never talked to

_**Beast**_

_**HephaestusXAres**_

_**A little ZeusXHades **_

_**Psychotic Pandora and Confused Hades**_

_Summary: Ares is a Beauty who is loved and fantasized by many women and men. He is a war god who thrives for bloodlust and many don't believe he is capable of love until he meets Hephaestus. Hephaestus is a Beast who is ugly to some but beautiful to others. He brings shame to his lovely family and only a few can accept him and one of those few is Ares. _

_**Chapter One: The brother I never talked to**_

Ares rolled his eyes as his mother shouted and cursed Zeus it wasn't the first time though sometimes Zeus would get crazy with the mortals leaving Hera a raging mess and other times it was just because he breathed. Ares walked towards the throne room his waist long brunette hair swaying at his side, his pink lips formed in a thin line, and his dark beautiful brown eyes filled with confusion. This time it was completely different Hera was cursing him for bringing a "Beast" into the room.

"I can't believe you! Why would you bring this beast into our home! He is not an Olympian, Olympians are supposed to be beautiful and elegant this… this thing is nothing but a rat crawling around a beautiful garden." Hera hissed. Ares cracked the door open slightly and peeked to see what was wrong and that's when he saw him. Sitting down with his arms crossed and a bemused look on his face was a man, not the handsomeness man but somewhat okay. He could see Zeus rubbing his temples and cursing slightly under his breath.

"Hera he is an Olympian! He was born from you and me now can we get this discussion over with its giving me a terrible headache and the last time I got a headache no one dared to speak." Zeus gripped out and he could already see the vain popping out of his head. Hera huffed and glared at this supposed son of her. He seemed kind of familiar but Ares decided not to question it. He finally decided it was a nice time to knock before Hera found out he was eavesdropping. Zeus and Hera perked up and adjusted themselves while the "Beast" just sat there and picked at his nails.

"You wanted to see me father?" He asked and walked over bowing slightly. Ares peered over to the man and glanced at its leg. It was quite crooked and had some sort of brace keeping it in place. Ares tilted his head at the contraction and pondered what it was until Zeus spoke.

"Ahem yes er- Ares this is Hephaestus he is your brother well he has been for a long time but you never really got the chance to meet. He has been living in the volcanos of Mt. Aetna so take good care of him and show him around. Please… he might be safer with you." Ares nodded and Hephaestus stood up limping towards him which caused Ares to stare at his leg again.

"Tis not polite to stare at others imperfections young one." Hephaestus said in a baritone voice. Ares huffed and looked away crossing his arms in the process.

"It is also not nice to address the god of war like that." Ares retorted and turned around walking out the throne room with just enough speed to have Hephaestus to keep up with. Ares could hear the final words of Hera and Zeus.

"They might end up being very good friends." Zeus said proudly.

"Stupid." Is all Hera said before she teleported out.

XXX

Ares was sitting on the bench with his legs crossed while he watched Hephaestus examine the flowers.

"What kind of flowers are these?" Hephaestus said and plucked one. Ares rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his cheek.

"They're called roses. It's one of Aphrodite's favorites because they're beautiful and so is she hence why she likes them." Ares rolled his eyes remembering his complete idiotic sister and her vanity ways. Hephaestus shrugged and walked over handing Ares the flower which he took and looked at him in confusion.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful man, now how about we go see these so called ducks I never heard of one before but I hear they are quite lovely." Ares stared at a retreating Hephaestus and a little blush though he won't admit it formed upon his cheeks.

XXX

Ares and Hephaestus stopped in their tracks as they saw Hades sitting down on the ground petting a bunny. Hephaestus look highly confused and Ares was just a little amused but not too much. Hades acknowledging their presence was quickly to deny whatever he was doing.

"The poor thing was hurt and I was kind enough to help him." Hades said and Ares look like he was about to crack when the bunny looked at Hades accusingly. "What brings you to my peace?" Ares shrugged and sat down next to him receiving a suspicious glare from Hades.

"I was showing Hephaestus the ducks since he has never seen one." Hades furrowed his brows and stared at Hephaestus who was throwing a rock at one to examine its reaction.

"You mean the lame god who lives in Mt. Aetna?" Hades questioned and Ares nodded.

"How do you know him I've never seen him before in my life." Ares huffed and picked at the grass and was highly amused that it matched his tunic.

"Because I was there when your mother gave birth to him, He's the god of the forge and fire." Hades said in a voice that he was stating the obvious.

"How come I never met him? If he is my brother then I should at least know if he existed or not." Ares complained and looked at Hades accusingly.

"Hey don't blame me! Anyways when Hephaestus helped your mother give birth to you and I thank him for that because she was giving me a severe headache but when he was done his mother was mad because he was born well ugly. She had this perfect family in her mind and everyone had to be beautiful. Her sisters were beautiful, her husband was beautiful, and Poseidon and I were beautiful. Aphrodite was gorgeous and a little vain but at least she was pretty and Athena was to. Until Hephaestus came along and her perfect family dream was crushed, she thought she was doing everyone a favor and she threw him off Olympus and caused him to be permanently lame forever. So he lived in Mt. Aetna and forged all kinds of beauties. He got the jewels from me of course." Hades said enthusiastically. Ares felt so bad for Hephaestus and he decided that he was going to question his mother tonight.

"Hades you never answered my question… why are you out near the lake?" Ares said curiously. Hades sighed knowing his cover was blown and put the furry rabbit down even though it just stayed were it was at chewing on the luscious grass.

"Because you never asked," He said sarcastically. "I'm out here because I wanted to get away from my duties and the underworld. It's cold, lonely, and I just wanted something to keep me company. I have nothing down their besides the dead and the only thing that makes me happy is these cute furry animals." He said happily and petted the rabbit. Ares smiled at the innocent Hades that he knew and not for a second did he realize that innocence will be replaced by despair and darkness.

XXX

Ares walked into the throne room and was glad that Hera was only in there. Hera was sitting on her throne brushing her hair and was smiling at Ares. Ares closed the door and marched up to Hera with his arms crossed.

"Hello my beautiful son whatever is the matter?" Hera asked innocently as she motioned for her son to come closer. When he did Hera started brushing his hair and started humming.

"Mother, why did you throw Hephaestus off Olympus?" Ares asked he could feel Hera pause for a minute but then continue.

"What do you mean? I would never do such a thing to my children tis was Zeus who did it. He wanted a perfect family and when he didn't he threw poor Hephaestus off Olympus." Hera lied and hummed even louder. Ares didn't believe it for one second. Zeus isn't that kind of person and from what he heard today led Hera into a very dangerous trap that she couldn't get out of.

"I don't believe you I heard from Hades that you threw him off Olympus." Hera paused and Ares could swear that she was growling.

"Hades is lying." She retorted.

"Hades never lies; he barely knows what lying is!" Ares exclaimed and glared at his mother who had a smirk on her face.

"Okay tis was me who through your lame brother off Olympus. He was ugly and so he didn't belong." Hera scoffed and looked at herself in the mirror. Mimicking what Aphrodite did when she got bored… or when she decided it was time to look at her reflection again.

"Mother, everyone is beautiful it just takes the right person to figure that out." Ares said peacefully and walked out, leaving a fuming Hera.

* * *

**Sorry to end this chapter so short but I'm ready to right the other chapter and that soon will come!**

**This story is the Beauty and the Beast version of it. I thought it would be cute! **


	2. Talking, Cerberus, and making Pandora

_**Beast**_

_**HephaestusXAres**_

_**A little ZeusXHades **_

_**Psychotic Pandora and Confused Hades**_

_Summary: Ares is a Beauty who is loved and fantasized by many women and men. He is a war god who thrives for bloodlust and many don't believe he is capable of love until he meets Hephaestus. Hephaestus is a Beast who is ugly to some but beautiful to others. He brings shame to his lovely family and only a few can accept him and one of those few is Ares. _

_**Chapter Two: Talking for the first time in weeks and the making of Cerberus**_

Years have passed since the incident with Hephaestus and new faces arrived. Ares had a few more siblings: One being the impetuous Hermes their messenger and the trickster, two or three were the twin archers of Leto, Apollon and Artemis. Hermes always pulled pranks on everybody and often stole things that weren't his and Apollo avoided Ares at all costs since they never agree with anything and Artemis just stayed out of everyone's business.

Ares was hustling towards the throne room and when he got there he pushed the doors back and found Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hera fighting… again.

"What is going on here?" Ares growled and walked over towards them with his arms crossed. Everyone was silent until Hades spoke up. It was the first time he talked to him since the lake and that was over a few weeks ago.

"Zeus is making Aphrodite wed Hephaestus." He said quietly and shut up when Poseidon glared at him. Ares was confused at his actions but turned towards the fighting gods.

"Why?" Ares asked and Hera rolled her eyes.

"Because, If Aphrodite marries Hephaestus then more men would be less willing to… rape her." Hera said in disgust and Aphrodite just smirked.

"It's not my fault I'm beautiful and they lust after me." Aphrodite said and flipped her hair then turned back to Zeus. "Daddy I do not want to marry this beast he is not worthy of love." Hephaestus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't want to be married to a whore either so I guess we both lose." Aphrodite gasped and everyone groaned knowing he did it this time.

"Who- Whore? I am no whore! I am the most beautiful person in this room and boys just lust over me. I am not some hideous beast that can barely get a girl to lay in bed with him much less love him!" She shouted and Hephaestus eyes flashed in anger.

"Aphrodite please, let's be a little rational about this." Athena said trying to calm her down. Aphrodite shook her head and stalked over towards Hephaestus.

"We may be getting married but I will never love you, you are not worthy of love. You are a beast and that's all you'll ever be." Aphrodite hissed at him and walked off. Zeus let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and everyone just sighed.

"How dare she say those words to me when I am the one that makes her jewels?" Hephaestus said and Ares could sense the hurt in his voice. Before anyone could reply Hephaestus limped out and Ares soon followed. Ares found him sitting near the lake that he visited years ago when he was first getting used to Olympus. "Staring at me isn't going to help." Ares walked over and plopped down near him brushing the dirt off of his toga.

"I'm sorry for what Aphrodite said she get a little cocky." He said and Hephaestus huffed.

"A little, I say a lot. Maybe she was right… maybe I'm not worthy of love." Ares could feel the pain in his voice.

"To me, love is... love is layered. Love is a... a mystery to be uncovered." Ares said and looked at Hephaestus with a smile. He smiled back and patted Ares on the back.

"We may have our differences but you're still the old Ares I used to know."

XXX

Ares was in his room when he heard yelling coming from Zeus. Ares groaned and got up but was a little excited that another fight was starting soon. As he teleported to were Zeus was he found out he was inside Hades guest room and in that room wasn't the innocent Hades he once knew it was a beaten, scared, and teary-eyed Hades.

"What I was just having a little fun!" A voice said that he recognized as Poseidon. He looked down and saw that he had a black eye and a smirk upon his face.

"If you ever and I mean ever touch Hades like that again I will rip your head off by myself!" Zeus roared. The ground shook and thunder boomed in the room. Poseidon rolled his eyes and teleported away leaving a very fearful Hades.

"You should have done that Zeus! He'll kill me now!" Hades cried and furiously glared at Zeus. Zeus sighed and sat near Hades placing his arm around his shoulders.

"No he won't because I won't let him. Why would you let him beat you like that Hades?" Zeus asked and when he got no reply Zeus sighed and got up letting Hades be. "Ares I want you to watch over Hades tonight just in case Poseidon comes back and gets his revenge." Ares nodded and when that Zeus left. Hades sighed and laid back his jet black shoulder length hair sprawling across the bed.

"You don't have to watch me. I can take care of myself." He said and turned over to leave Ares staring at his back.

"From what I witnessed you can't. You never answered his question why would you let Poseidon do that to you?" Ares sat near Hades and he could hear him quietly sobbing.

"Because, because I thought he loved me, He told me I was the only one in his heart and he… he humiliated me. I was too scared to fight back so I let him do terrible things to me." Hades said in between sobs.

"You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them." Ares said trying to comfort Hades. It helped but just a little.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Hades said softly before falling asleep.

XXX

Days passed by and the Hades incident was forgotten. Ares was called to a meeting and was teleported into the throne room. Zeus was excited yet others were completely bored and annoyed.

"What is it Zeus I am quite busy." Hades snapped and glared at him.

"I have decided that we should create the first woman!" Zeus declared proudly while others looked at him like he was stupid.

"So we don't have women… Our sisters aren't women… the nymphs and dryad's aren't women." Apollo said with much confusion. Zeus sighed and was irritated that no one got what he was saying which wasn't the first time this happened.

"I mean the first mortal woman to ever be made out of clay." Zeus said and everyone gave him the blankest face ever.

"Zeus I believe that is highly impossible." Athena said. Everyone agreed but Apollo.

"Not impossible but highly difficult. You would have to have someone that is used to making these kinds of things." Apollo said.

"I could make it! I made Cerberus for Hades!" Zeus said happily. Hades smiled a little and just rolled his eyes.

_Flashback_

_It was the day after Zeus found out that Poseidon was beating Hades he decided to make things a lot better for him by making Hades a Pegasus. Hey if Poseidon can make them out of sea foam then he can to. Zeus was molding a Pegasus out of sea foam and stopped when he got the perfect shape._

"_Now how does he do this?" He asked and decided to just zap it with his lightning bolt. Just then the supposed Pegasus starting moving and growing, "It's alive!" He said manically and watched as it grew bigger… bigger than expected. He was then really confused when it started to mold its own shape the form of a Rottweiler but with… three heads. Zeus backed up and stared at the three-headed beast. He gulped and could feel a sweat drop fall down his face. "I think I did this wrong." The Rottweiler turned his three heads to Zeus and started growling. Zeus gulped and ran out the door calling for Ares and Hephaestus. The came as quickly as they could and stared at Zeus that was hiding being his couch staring at his bedroom door._

"_Zeus what's wrong?" Hephaestus said. _

"_Umm I was trying to make something for Hades but… you see I kind of had this problem and now there is a new monster in my room." He said and stared at them with pleading eyes. Ares groaned and Hephaestus just smacked his forehead._

"_What were you trying to make?" Ares said. Zeus gulped and stood up scratching the back of his head._

"_A Pegasus," Hephaestus and Ares just gave him a blank look. "What if Poseidon can do it than I can to!" He snapped back._

"_I'll go tell Hades what you've done and maybe he'll come out of hiding and help." Ares said and with that he was gone in a flash of light. Hephaestus sighed and looked at Zeus to see if he had anything else to say._

"_Can you put these collars on him? I made them big enough for him so they could slip on easily." Zeus said with pride and handed Hephaestus the collars the size of the throne rooms doors._

"_Exactly how big is this thing?" Hephaestus asked curiously._

"_Just big enough that he can possibly tear you to shreds." Hephaestus looked at him sheepishly and walked in the room regretted every decision he made._

_It was two hours later that Hades emerged with a furious look on his face._

"_What have we told you about making things? The last time you made something we had to kill it to put it out of its misery." Hades said irritated. Zeus coward under his glare and laughed uncomfortably. _

"_The thing you want is in there! Hephaestus almost lost his life trying to get the thing out." Zeus said and pointed to the door accusingly. Hades sighed and walked up to it while Zeus shadowed his moves. They peeked in the door and Hades was met with the three-headed beast who was growling at them from the corner of Zeus' room. Hades walked up to it and it barked at it causing everything to fall and a little squeak out of Zeus._

"_It's okay little one. I'm not going to hurt you all I want is to be your friend." Hades said calmly and held out his hand. The dog's right head sniffed it to be sure it was okay._

"_Little one! That dog is the size of Greece." Zeus exclaimed but retreated when the dog's middle head growled. Hades ignored Zeus and one by one the heads started to sniff his hand and coated it with a lot of saliva. The dog plopped down and barked happily at his new friend. Zeus looked at him with astonishment and walked over but stopped a step back when the dog-monster-thing started growling at him. "You should keep him he's a really good protector." Zeus said with a little hope that Hades will say yes. Hades looked at Zeus and smiled for the first time since the incident._

"_Okay! I've always wanted a little friend." He said and petted the dogs left head. He didn't realize that the others were getting jealous until they started snapping at the left head. Hades rubbed them and gave them the same time he gave the left one and they were happy about it to._

"_What are you going to name him… her… it?" Zeus said uncertain to what gender it is._

"_Cerberus." Hades said and smiled. The dog or dogs barked happily at the new name and that is how Cerberus was born._

_Present time_

"It was supposed to be a Pegasus Zeus but instead you gave us a new monster!" Athena shouted at him which offended Hades easily.

"Cerberus isn't a monster! He is very gentle and loves to play with branches from Zeus' tree." Hades said.

"Yeah! Wait… what tree." Zeus glared at Hades and he just shrugged and started to kick his feet.

"I'll make the girl, Aphrodite can give her beauty, Hermes can give her speech and Athena can clothe her." Hephaestus said. Everyone agreed besides Hades.

"What about me I'm part of this to you know." He said.

"You can keep watch and if anything goes wrong you can tell me immediately." Zeus said. Hades nodded and was excited he was able to help. Little did he realize that it was the start of his hell.

* * *

**Sorry if I got the Pandora myth wrong but it's two in the morning and I am tired! I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow.**


End file.
